theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/A Day in the Castle
Koopa is playing video games in the tree house Buzzy comes up Buzzy: Hey, Koopa. Koopa: Hey, Buzzy. Buzzy: Did you eat your breakfast already? Koopa: Yeah. Buzzy: Okay, just checking. Buzzy climbs down the tree house An airship appears above the tree house Koopa: (sticks his head out the tree house) Hmm? Bowser: Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Koopa, I've come back for you! Koopa: You again? Haven't you ever gotten enough? Bowser: No way! My kingdom's been decreasing ever since you, Buzzy, and Goomba left! Koopa: You still have Piranha Plants and Bullet Bills, right? Bowser: Yeah, but they're not enough for my needs. Anyways, you have two options: to let me kill you, or to join the Koopa Troop! Koopa: C. None of the above Bowser: Then you leave me no choice! Bowser targets the airship cannons at Koopa Bowser: So long, Koopa! Koopa: Oh, man. I need help! (spots a ? Block) Oh, how convenient. A ? Block. Bowser: What the? Koopa punches the ? Block and grabs a Fire Flower Koopa: So long, Bowser! Bowser: No, wait. My airship's not- (his airship gets hit a fireball) Aah! Bowser's airship flies back to his castle Koopa: Phew! Buzzy walks out of the house Buzzy: Let me guess... Bowser? Koopa: Yup. Everything's fine right now. Buzzy: Okay. (walks back into the house) Koopa: Hey, wait for me. (walks back into the house) Later for Bowser Bowser: Gah! It's not fair! I mean, my kingdom is now, well, small! Kamek: I don't know what to do about it. I mean, I'm still working for you. It's just that, well, your ideas don't work. No offense. Bowser: Whatever. I still have something I can use. (pulls out a controller and presses the red button on it) The "Bowser Rocket-Gun 9000"! Kamek: Um, do you think it'll work? Bowser: Sure, why not? Kamek: I remember the last time you used a rocket-gun device and Kirby ate it. Flashback Bowser: I gotcha now, Koopa! Koopa: Um, hey, it's Kirby! Bowser: Bwa-ha! Nice try, but- Koopa: No, seriously. It's Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Bowser: What the? No, get away. Get away! Kirby eats the rocket-gun and Bowser himself Bowser: (muffled) Why you idiot! The rocket-gun activates Bowser: What the? No, no, no! Stupid rocket guns! Bowser and Kirby scream as they get launched Flashback ended Bowser: Oh, yeah. Don't worry. This time, it'll be a piece of cake. I mean, I have Kirby as a prisoner already. In Kirby's jail cell Kirby: (disappointed) Poyo. Kamek: Okay. I wish you good luck, master. Bowser: Thanks. Later Koopa: (watches TV in the tree house) Bowser: Ha-ha! He's in the tree house! Now I've got him where I wanted him! Koopa: Hmm? What was that? (takes a megaphone in the tree house) Stupid megaphone. What a piece of junk. Making random sounds. (throws the megaphone out of the tree house) The megaphone hits Bowser Bowser: Ow! (rocket becomes activated) What the? No, no, no! Not the rockets! (screams as he gets launched at the castle) Koopa: Sheesh. I gotta stop keeping used megaphones. Later Bowser: Darn rockets! He defeated me just by throwing a megaphone at me! How clever is that?! Kamek: Got another idea? Bowser: Actually, there is one more. (pulls out another controller and presses the red button on it) The "Bowser Ship 5000"! Kamek: Gee, that's gotta be the worst name out of all of Iggy's inventions. Bowser: Oh, don't make fun of my middle son like that. Besides, I made up the name. I'm going to shoot their house with this! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Kamek: (sighs) Oh, boy. Later Bowser: Yeah, I made it! Now I can finally destroy their house! Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba come out of the house playing water balloon fight Koopa: Ha! Take that! (throws a water balloon at Goomba) Goomba: No! Here's a surprise to you! (throws a water balloon at Koopa) I can still throw with my feet! Buzzy throws a water balloon at Goomba Buzzy: What a coincidence! So can I! Bowser: What are they doing? Don't they see that I'm about to destroy their house?! Buzzy: Take this, Koopa! Koopa: (ducks) Whoop! The water balloon hits one of Bowser's shooters Bowser: No! Buzzy: And another one for you, Koopa! Koopa: (ducks twice) Whoop! Whoa! The two water balloons that Buzzy threw hit both the engine an the other shooter of the Bowser Ship 5000 Bowser: No! The Bowser Ship 5000 goes down Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba: Huh? The Bowser Ship 5000 lands on the ground Bowser comes out of the Bowser Ship 5000 Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba: Bowser? Koopa: You spied on us, didn't you? Bowser: Yes, I did! Buzzy: Why were you being some kind of stalker? Bowser: So, I can kill you guys and destroy your house! Goomba: For the last time, we're not going back to the Koopa Troop! Bowser: Well, too bad! I have a laser gun that Iggy made for me! So long, suckers! One of the Bowser Ship 5000's shooters shoots Bowser Bowser: Aaaaaaaah! (gets shot back to his castle) Koopa: Wow. That was unpredictable. Buzzy: Totally. I mean, the shooter just activated automatically. Goomba: Something like that. Koopa: What do you guys want to do right now? Buzzy: More water balloon fights? Koopa: Definitely! Goomba: I'm in! The three of them go into the house to get more buckets of water balloons Koopa: (throws a water balloon at Buzzy) Take that! You may be fire-resistant, but not water-resistant! Buzzy: (throws a water balloon at Koopa) Oh, yeah? That's payback! Goomba: Here's payback for both of you! (throws water balloons at Koopa and Buzzy) Ha-ha! Koopa and Buzzy: Hmm. Koopa and Buzzy come closer to Goomba Goomba: Wait, what are you guys doing? Koopa and Buzzy throw water balloons at Goomba and then it becomes a free-for-all The end Category:Sidestories